A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a novel setting for diamonds and other precious stones, and, more particular, to a novel setting used in a jewelry item that raises the stones to a higher position then previous arrangements. The settings can be used in rings, pendants, earrings and other jewelry items.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of jewelry items incorporate precious stones. In most instances, these stones are mounted on the item by settings consisting of several prongs disposed peripherally about the stones. It has been found that it is desirable to use settings that raise the stones because they draw more attention to the stones, provide an illusion of bigger stones and allow for more light to shine through the stones, thereby making them more attractive.
One such type of setting is the tall prong setting in which the prongs are longer than in a standard setting to lift the stone into the air, above the rest of the jewelry item. This setting is more suitable for items with individual stones and is not advisable to be worn during sports or other strenuous activity during which the stone can be hit and dislodged.
Another setting is of the type used on eternity rings. These rings are formed with cavities in the shank of the rings and prongs attached to the shank and disposed to position the stones over the cavities. A problem with this construction is that the resulting jewelry item looks heavy, the appearance of the ring is dominated by the metal portion of the ring and the stone is overshadowed. A further problem is that the cavities themselves collect dirt which reduces the amount of light reflected into the stones.